Remember Me ? Chapter 1
by Wapuchi
Summary: Setiap anak adalah titipan Tuhan yang paling berharga, laki-laki ataupun perempuan semua adalah titipan-Nya, tak perduli apapun yang terjadi ketika kita sudah diberi titipan itu mau tak mau kita harus menjaganya, sesulit apapun itu, seberat apapun rintangannya. / 'tidak, aku tak akan mengijinkan satu orang pun memisahkan kami selamanya.
1. Chapter 1

**Remember Me ?**

**Fanfiction **

**Title : ****Remember Me ?**

**Cast : Donghae, Kyuhyun, Leeteuk, Kibum, Heechul, Lee Sungmin, Dll**

**Genre : Brothership Family**

**FF ini sequel dari FF Hanya Kau Aku dan Dia yaaa reader, yang berminat silahkan baca dulu FF yang satu itu kkk~**

**FF ini murni buatan Author, jadi tolong jangan di COPAS ya.. ^^v **

_**Setiap anak adalah titipan Tuhan yang paling berharga, laki-laki ataupun perempuan semua adalah titipan-Nya, tak perduli apapun yang terjadi ketika kita sudah diberi titipan itu mau tak mau kita harus menjaganya, sesulit apapun itu, seberat apapun rintangannya. **_

_**Tak ada manusia yang dilahirkan sempurna, setampan atau secantik apapun manusia itu pasti memiliki kelemahan, tapi hanya manusia yang hebat yang mampu mengubah kekurangan itu menjadi sebuah kelebihan.**_

At Hospital

Seorang pria muda tengah duduk tegang didepan sebuah ruangan, berkali-kali diliriknya jam tangan yang rasanya berjalan lebih lambat dari biasanya, _**'kenapa mereka lama sekali, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi didalam sana'**_ batinya.

Diliriknya sosok mungil yang tengah tertidur lelap disebelahnya,sosok yang dengan tegasnya menolak diantarkan pulang dan lebih memilih untuk menunggu kedatangan adik keduanya bersama sang ayah. Diusapnya perlahan helaian rambut sang anak dengan sangat pelan ia berbisik "Leeteuk, sebentar lagi adikmu akan lahir kedunia ini, doakan ibumu agar ia bisa melewati semuanya" diakhiri dengan kecupan lembut didahi sang anak.

Sepuluh menit berlalu masih belum ada tanda-tanda kelahiran sang anak, dengan perasaan yang tak menentu ia tetap berdoa yang terbaik untuk semuanya. Namun tiba-tiba terdengar suara jerit tangis bayi yang baru lahir, pertahanan yang ia bangun selama ini runtuh saat mendengar tangis itu, ia terduduk lemas disamping sang anak dan berkata "sayang, mereka sudah datang" air mata kebahagiaan menyeruak diantara jerit tangis sang anak. _**'terima kasih Tuhan' **_doanya pada Tuhan.

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka, langsung ia menghampiri seorang dokter yang baru keluar dari ruang persalinan itu "bagaimana dok ?" ucapnya langsung tanpa basa basi, sang dokter tersenyum dan berkata "selamat tuan Lee, anda mendapatkan dua anggota keluarga baru" ucap sang dokter "dua ? maksudnya ?" ucapnya "anak anda kembar tuan, keduanya laki-laki dan mereka akan segera dipindahkan keruang isolasi karena kondisinya yang masih lemah, sedangkan istri anda akan segera dipindahkan keruang rawat untuk memulihkan kondisinya".

Kaget, bahagia, senang, bingung mungkin itu yang mampu menggambarkan situasi tuan Lee saat ini, bagaimana tidak, saat sang dokter memberi tau kalau anak keduanya kembar ia tak mampu mengatakan apapun dan hanya menangis bahagia, tapi disatu sisi ia bingung mengingat perkataan sang ayah empat bulan yang lalu _**'ingat Lee, aku akan memisahkan kalian jika ternyata anak yang lahir nanti adalah laki-laki' **_saat itu rasanya hancur sudah hati seorang Lee, dengan mudahnya sang ayah berkata kejam seperti itu hanya karna menginginkan cucu perempuan. _**'tidak, aku tak akan mengijinkan satu orang pun memisahkan kami, termaksud ayah, aku akan membawa mereka pergi jauh dari sini, memulai kehidupan baru hanya aku, kau dan dia'.**_

Seoul, Korea

"_Hyung.. _tunggu aku,, yaaa _hyung..._" teriak seorang adik kepada sang kakak "Donghae _hyung..." _ teriaknya lagi sembari mengatur nafas yang mulai terasa berat, melihat sang adik yang kelelahan akhirnya sang kakak pun menyerah, ia kembali mengayuh sepeda kecilnya menghampiri sang adik tercinta "_hyung _kan sudah bilang Kyunnie tak usah mengikuti _hyung,, hyung _ingin bermain bersama Kibummie dan Heechul _hyung_" ucap sang kakak, "tapi Kyunnie mau ikut _hyung, _Kyunnie bosan bermain sama Leeteuk _hyung, _dia membosankan, kerjaannya hanya membaca buku yang tebal, Kyunnie ingin main juga sama _hyung_" ucapnya memelas, melihat sang adik yang bercerita sambil terus memainkan ujung bajunya Donghae-pun merasa geli sekaligus tak tega, adik yang hanya berbeda beberapa menit darinya itu memang memiliki kebiasaan menarik ujung bajunya jika ia sedang bercerita.

Hem, "baiklah, Kyunnie boleh ikut, tapi jangan mengganggu Hae _hyung _dan yang lain ya nanti" ucapnya menyerah. Dilihatnya mata Kyuhyun yang bersinar, ia tersenyum dan mengusap lembut rambut lurus milik sang adik tercinta.

Kyuhyun dan aku memang kembar, kami dilahirkan hanya berjarak kurang dari lima menit, Kyuhyun adik ku satu-satunya tumbuh dengan sangat tampan, memiliki wajah bersih kulit yang putih serta kepintaran otak yang membuatku iri padanya, walaupun kembar tapi kami memiliki kepribadian yang berbeda, Kyunnie yang lebih suka menggambar dan lebih suka mendengarkan lagu lagu bergenre _rock_ sedangkan aku lebih menyukai olahraga dan mendengarkan lagu lagu bergenre _classic _tapi perbedaan itu tak pernah menghalangi hubungan baik kami, kami saling menjaga satu sama lain walau usia kami masih sembilan tahun, ditambah lagi ada Leeteuk _hyung _yang berjarak lima tahun dari kami, dia sangan tampan, dianugrahi lesung pipi yang bisa membuat orang terpesona olehnya. Leeteuk _hyung _adalah orang yang paling hebat dan bijaksana yang pernah aku dan Kyunnie kenal, setiap kami bertengkar merebutkan makanan ia pasti dengan adil membagi makanan kami agar kami bisa sama-sama menikmatinya.

_Appa _dan _eomma_ bekerja, kata Leeteuk _hyung_ semenjak kami pindah ke kota ini, _appa _dan _eomma _bekerja lebih keras dari sebelumnya, saat aku dan Kyuhyun lahir kami semua langsung dibawa _appa_ pindah kekota ini, entah apa alasannya yang jelas kami menikmati kehidupan kami yang sekarang.

"_hyung... _aku lapar" ucap Kyunnie padaku, _**'aigo.. aku lupa Kyunnie kan belum makan dari tadi siang' **_kulirik jam tangan ku, jam 17:20 sudah sesore ini kah, wajar kalau dia lapar, akhirmya kuputuskan pamit kepada kedua sahabatku Bummie dan Heechul _hyung. _"_hyung.. _kami berdua pulang duluan ya, kasian Kyunnie lapar, aku lupa dia belum makan tadi siang" ucapku pada Heechul _hyung. _"apa kalian tidak mau makan disini saja, _nae eomma _sudah membuatkan makanan untuk kita semua" ucapnya,aku menggeleng "tak usah _hyung, _kami pulang saja, sampaikan pada _ahjumma _kalau kami pulang ya _hyung_" "baiklah kalau itu maumu, hati hati dijalan _ne _Hae-ah, Kyunnie,," ucap Heechul _hyung, _"pai pai Bummie _hyung_, besok kita main lagi ya" ucap Kyunnie bersemangat "hati-hati Kyunnie, Donghae _hyung"_ ucap Bummie. Sambil melambaikan tangan aku dan Kyuhyun kembali mengayuh sepeda dan pulang kerumah.

At Home

"Ayo kita makan _hyung, _aku sudah lapar" rengek Kyunnie, "yaaa... Kyunnie kita harus menunggu Leeteuk _hyung _baru bisa makan" ucapku, "aish _hyung _jahat.." ucapnya sambil memajukan bibirnya. Aku hanya tersenyum melihat sikap manja Kyunnie kepadaku, begitupun dengan _appa _dan _eomma. _

"Maaf terlambat,, "ucap Leeteuk _hyung_, aku memandang Kyunnie yang sedang sibuk memandang setiap makanan di meja kami, "mari makaaaaaaan" ucapnya, belum sempat Kyunnie memakan makanannya tiba-tiba _appa _berkata "Kyunnie, berdoa dulu sayang" dengan tampang inconect nya ia memajukan bibirnya dan meletakan makanannya kembali kedalam mangkuknya, aku tersenyum dan memulai doa _**'Tuhan, terima kasih atas rezeki yang kau berikan kepada kami hari ini, terima kasih pula karna kau telah menjaga kami selama ini, Tuhan semoga kebahagiaan ini berlangsung untuk selamanya.. amin'**_.

Aku mengambil sayur bayam yang ada dimeja, kuletakan diatas mangkuk milik Kyunnie, "makanlah, kau harus banyak makan sayur" ucap ku santai sambil menyantap makananku "yaaa... _hyung _kau kan tau aku tak menyukai sayuran, kenapa kau memberiku daun ini _hyung_" rengeknya, "itu bayam Kyunnie bukan daun, makanlah kau akan menyukainya" ledekku lagi, aku terus menyantap makan malamku dengan lahap dan tenang, tak perduli dengan tatapan membunuh Kyuhyun padaku, kuberikan senyum terbaik untuknya menandakan kemenanganku, sedangkan yang lain hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah kami berdua.

"Hae Kyunnie, aku ingin bicara dengan kalian berdua setelah makan" ucap Leeteuk _hyung, appa _dan _eomma _menatapnya bingung, termaksud kami berdua. "_eomma appa,_ aku juga ingin bicara dengan kalian setelah ini" ucapnya sambil menatap mereka.

"apa yang ingin kau bicarakan sayang? Katakanlah" ucap _eomma_ selesai makan malam, bukan menjawab Leeteuk _hyung _malah diam dan hanya menundukan kepala, tangan _eomma _dengan lembut membelai rambut Leeteuk _hyung_ "bicaralah sayang, jangan sungkan" ucapnya lagi.

"aku,, aku bertemu dengan kakek tadi siang _eomma_, dia bilang dia ingin mengajakku pergi dan menyekolahkan ku di German" shock dan kaget ekspresi pertama yang aku dan Kyuhyun lihat diwajah _appa _dan _eomma _"dimana kau bertemu dengannya Teuki-ah, kenapa kau tak memberi tahu ayah, sudah ayah katakan jangan pernah bertemu dengan kakek mu lagi apalagi tanpa sepengetahuan ayah" ucap _appa _marah,

_**Flashback **_

"Leeteuk-shi ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu" ucap sang guru pada Leeteuk tadi siang

Dilihatnya sang kakek yang sedang duduk disebuah kursi di kantin sekolah, kaget itulah yang dirasakan Leeteuk saat itu, iya ingat pesan sang ayah tepat sehari setelah kelahiran Kyuhyun dan Donghae _**'ingat Leeteuk kau tak boleh bertemu atau menghubungi kakek mu lagi, mulai sekarang bahkan selamanya, jangan pernah bertemu dengannya' **_ingatan itu selalu menghantuinya setiap rasa kangen muncul dibenak Leeteuk.

"Kakek.." ucap Leeteuk terbata, Mr. Cho tersenyum melihat kedatangan cucu pertamanya, "apa kabar Teuki-ah kenapa kau tak pernah menghubungi kakekmu yang sudah tua ini, apa kau tak merindukanku" sederet pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut sang kakek.

Sebenarnya tak sulit menemukan anak dan keluarganya itu, mengingat gelar yang dimiliki Mr. Cho serta kekayaan yang mampu membuatnya mendapatkan apapun yang ia inginkan, cukup dengan memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk mencari keberadaan sang anak ia akan dengan mudah mengetahui semuanya, tapi selama ini ia bertahan untuk terus memantau segala kegiatan yang dilakukan putra semata wayangnya itu, dia ingin melihat bagaimana kehidupan sang anak tanpa dirinya, pergi setelah anak keduanya lahir meninggalkan segala fasilitas dan kemewahaan yang selama ini diberikannya, mencoba menghilang dari pandangannya walaupun semua itu mustahil untuk dilakukan.

"katakan pada _appa _dan _eomma_-mu bahwa aku datang, aku akan membawamu pergi ke German dan menyekolahkanmu disana Teuki-ah" kalimat terakhir yang terlontar dari mulut sang kakek sebelum pergi meninggalkan Leeteuk yang terduduk lemas disana.

_**Flashback end **_

Setelah mendengar cerita sang anak tiba-tiba wajah Mr. Lee mengeras menandakan kemarahan yang ia tahan, "_appa _sebenarnya ada apa, kenapa kakek ingin membawa Leeteuk _hyung_, dan kenapa kami tak pernah bertemu dengannya" pertanyaan yang muncul begitu saja dari mulut Kyuhyun, Donghae yang tak mengerti apapun juga ikut memandang sang _appa _dengan wajah penuh tanya, "istirahatlah kita semua butuh istirahat, dan kau Leeteuk lupakan semua ucapan kakekmu itu, kau tak akan pergi kemanapun kau akan tetap disini bersama kami, selamanya" ucap Mr. Lee, _eomma _memandang ketiga anaknya dengan pandangan memohon, menandakan agar untuk kali ini sang anak mengikuti semua hal yang telah diucapkan sang ayah, Leeteuk, Donghae, dan Kyuhyun-pun akhirnya menyerah dan kembali kekamar mereka.

Dielusnya punggung sang suami tercinta, perlahan dengan penuh pengertian, sedangkan sang suami hanya mampu tersenyum dengan segurat rasa lelah yang tergambar diwajahnya. "kita akan selalu bersama kan Minnie, kau, aku dan anak anak kita" ucap sang suami dengan nada lelahnya, sang istri tersenyum dan mengangguk mengiyakan.

Sebagai seorang istri ia harus selalu bersikap tenang menghadapi semua masalah dalam keluarganya, sebesar apapun ketakutannya, sebesar apapun rasa kecewanya tapi ia tahu dan faham bahwa jika ia takut maka ia tak akan mampu membantu sang suami tercinta.

"Lee, kita akan selalu bersama, dari awal kita menentukan ini semua bersama, dan kita akan menghadapi semuanya bersama, kita berdua akan menjaga anak kita, sesulit apapun itu pasti kita bisa" ucapnya lembut sambil terus mengusap punggung sang suami "istirahatlah, kau juga membutuhkannya" ucapnya lagi sambil menggiring sang suami masuk kekamar.

"_hyung _sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, kenapa kita tak dijinkan bertemu kakek, apa kakek dan ayah bertengkar ?" ucap Kyuhyun pada Donghae, "entahlah, mungkin ada satu masalah yang tak perlu kita tau Kyunnie, tapi jika Leeteuk _hyung _pergi apa kau mau merelakannya Kyunnie ?" "_shirooo_ aku tak akan membiarkan Leeteuk _hyung _pergi, walaupun ia membosankan tapi tetap aku tak akan mengijinkannya pergi, tidak boleh" ucap Kyuhyun tegas.

Donghae menatap langit langit kamar dengan seribu pertanyaan dibenaknya. _**'rela kah aku jika hyungku pergi, apa aku bisa tanpanya, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, kenapa perasaanku tak enak seperti ini, Tuhan jaga keluargaku biarkan kami utuh seperti ini selamanya'**_ doa terakhir sebelum terlelap kedalam mimpi mimpinya.

Tak berapa lama terpejam Donghae merasakan ada sesuatu yang mengusik tidurnya "_hyung.." _samar terdengar, "Donghae _hyung.. _bangun" bisik Kyunnie. Perlahan tapi pasti mata Donghae mulai terbuka, "ada apa Kyunnie, kenapa kau membangunkan ku,, aku ngantuk..." "_hyung _ada seseorang diluar, aku mendengarnya, ada seseorang yang sedang berbicara diluar, ayo _hyung_" ucap Kyuhyun sambil terus mengguncang tubuh sang kakak, mendengar hal itu rasa penasaran Donghae pun muncul, segera ia bangun dan mengendap keluar besama sang adik, ia mencoba melihat apa yang terjadi diluar tapi sulit, digenggamnya tangan Kyuhyun yang masih berada dibelakangnya perlahan ia buka jendela rumahnya, seketika ia terdiam matanya melebar melihat pemandangan yang ada didepannya dan ...

**TBC**

**Apa yang sebenarnya dilihat Donghae ? Apakah Leeteuk akan pergi ?**

**Bagaimana dengan kakek mereka ?**

**Huaaaaaaah Author ga pinter membuat kata kata **

**Tapi yang jelas terima kasih buat semua yang sudah mau baca FF ini**

**Masih banyak kesalahan yang Author buat jadi untuk itu mohon maaf**

**Maaf juga karena FF pertama yang telalu singkat, semua masih proses pembelajaran**

**Ini sequel dari FF Hanya Kau Aku dan Dia **

**Diharap reviewnya .. untuk silent reader juga terima kasih banyak **

**Khusus buat ratnasparkyu, rini, dan iloyalty1 terima kasih untuk review kalian ^^**

**Sekali lagi kamsahamidaaaaaa *Bow **


	2. Chapter 2

**Remember Me ?**

**Fanfiction **

**Title : ****Remember Me ?**

**Cast : Donghae, Kyuhyun, Leeteuk, Kibum, Heechul, Lee Sungmin, Dll**

**Genre : Brothership Family**

**FF ini sequel dari FF Hanya Kau Aku dan Dia yaaa reader, yang berminat silahkan baca dulu FF yang satu itu kkk~**

**FF ini murni buatan Author, jadi tolong jangan di COPAS ya.. ^^v **

_**Setiap anak adalah titipan Tuhan yang paling berharga, laki-laki ataupun perempuan semua adalah titipan-Nya, tak perduli apapun yang terjadi ketika kita sudah diberi titipan itu mau tak mau kita harus menjaganya, sesulit apapun itu, seberat apapun rintangannya. **_

_**Tak ada manusia yang dilahirkan sempurna, setampan atau secantik apapun manusia itu pasti memiliki kelemahan, tapi hanya manusia yang hebat yang mampu mengubah kekurangan itu menjadi sebuah kelebihan.**_

_**Tak berapa lama terpejam Donghae merasakan ada sesuatu yang mengusik tidurnya "hyung.." samar terdengar, "Donghae hyung.. bangun" bisik Kyunnie. Perlahan tapi pasti mata Donghae mulai terbuka, "ada apa Kyunnie, kenapa kau membangunkan ku,, aku ngantuk..." "hyung ada seseorang diluar, aku mendengarnya, ada seseorang yang sedang berbicara diluar, ayo hyung" ucap Kyuhyun sambil terus mengguncang tubuh sang kakak, mendengar hal itu rasa penasaran Donghae pun muncul, segera ia bangun dan mengendap keluar besama sang adik, ia mencoba melihat apa yang terjadi diluar tapi sulit, digenggamnya tangan Kyuhyun yang masih berada dibelakangnya perlahan ia buka jendela rumahnya, seketika ia terdiam matanya melebar melihat pemandangan yang ada didepannya dan... **_

Leeteuk yang tengah mengambil air minum melihat kedua adiknya keluar kamar, mengendap perlahan menuju jendela depan rumah, penasaran akhirnya ia pun ikut membuntuti kedua adik kembarnya, _**'apa yang mereka lakukan ?' **_pikirnya, dilihatnya Donghae sedang membuka jendela rumah dengan tampang penasarannya, disusul dengan Kyuhyun yang berada dibelakangnya, _**'mereka lucu sekali, mungkin sedikit kejutan akan menyenangkan' **_pikirnya lagi.

Satu, dua, tiga

"Hwaaaaaaaaaa" teriaknya, Donghae serta Kyuhyun sontak terkejut, Leeteuk pun yang melihat tampang kedua adiknya tertawa puas akan keberhasilannya, "yaa... Teuki _hyung_, apa yang kau lakukan, kau mengagetkan kami..." ucap Kyuhyun kesal, Leeteuk hanya memandang mereka sejenak dan kembali tertawa, "tampang kalian itu loh, lucu sekali, kalian harus bercermin dan melihat bagaimana tampang lucu kalian tadi, hahaha" ujar Leeteuk "tidak lucu _hyung_" ucap Donghae datar, Leeteuk yang menangkap ada yang tak biasa dengan Donghae akhirnya berhenti tertawa dan meminta maaf "_ne.. ne mian_ Hae-ah Kyunnie, habis kalian mencurigakan mengendap-endap seperti maling malam-malam begini, sebenarnya apa yang kalian lihat _oeh_?" Donghae ataupun Kyuhyun hanya diam dan tak mau bicara, "ayo Kyu kita tidur" ucap Donghae sambil menarik tangan Kyuhyun meninggalkan Leeteuk, _**'aneh'**_ pikir Leeteuk, dibukanya jendela itu iapun memandang sekeliling dan tak menemukan apapun disana, _**'apa yang mereka lihat sebenarnya, kenapa Donghae terlihat begitu marah' **_pikirnya, entahlah mungkin hanya perasaanku saja.

"Hae _hyung..._ apa yang kau lihat tadi ? kenapa saat kau melihat keluar jendela perasaanku mendadak berdebar _hyung_?" ucap Kyuhyun polos, Donghae hanya terdiam dan menarik nafas panjang "tak ada, tidurlah" ucapnya singkat, "apa ada yang kau sembunyikan _hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun, Donghae yang terus menatap langit kamar hanya diam dan berkata "tidurlah Kyu,," sambil membalikan badannya memunggungi sang adik Kyuhyun.

Malam itu Kyuhyun sungguh merasa tidak tenang, penasaran lebih tepatnya, apa yang sebenarnya dilihat oleh kakaknya itu dan kenapa ia tak mau memberitahu Kyuhyun, berkali-kali ia mencoba membuang segala prasangka buruk yang mendadak muncul di otaknya, berkali-kali pula ia mencoba untuk tidur tapi gagal, hingga akhirnya ia memilih untuk meminjam mp3 milik kakaknya Donghae untuk mendengar musik-musik _classic, _mungkin hal itu bisa membuatnya tertidur.

Donghae yang sedari tadi terpejam ternyata tak sepenuhnya tertidur, ia tau bahwa Kyuhyun tak bisa tidur awalnya ia berniat untuk bangun dan menemani Kyuhyun tapi ia ragu untuk melakukannya, ia tau jika ia bangun dan menemani Kyuhyun maka adiknya itu akan menanyakan apa yang dilihatnya tadi, hal yang tak ingin ia bahas sebelum menemukan kebenarannya,

_**Flashback**_

Saat ia mencoba membuka jendela rumah agak sulit untuk melakukannya tapi akhirnya ia berhasil, saat itu ia melihat sang ayah sedang bersama seorang wanita paruh baya, entah apa yang mereka bicarakan tapi sepertinya itu adalah hal yang serius, tidak nampak ada sosok sang ibu disana yang ada hanyalah sang ayah dan wanita yang entah siapa dia, saat sang ayah mencoba pergi meninggalkan sang gadis tiba-tiba saja wanita itu menarik tangan sang ayah hingga mau tak mau sang ayah pun menatap wanita itu kembali dan tiba-tiba mereka berciuman.

Hal yang sontak membuat Donghae terkejut, apa yang sebenarnya mereka lakukan ? kemana ibu ? itu adalah hal pertama yang ada diotaknya saat itu. Sampai akhirnya sang kakak Leeteuk datang mengagetkannya.

_**Flashback end**_

'_**besok aku akan mencari tau kebenarannya, siapa wanita itu, dan kenapa mereka melakukan hal itu' **_pikir Donghae. Diliriknya sang adik yang ternyata sudah tertidur pulas dengan mp3 di telinganya.

Pagi harinya Donghae tengah bersiap dengan semua pertanyaan yang akan ia tanyakan ke sang ayah. Ia sudah bertekad untuk menanyakan kebenarannya hari ini juga, entah bagaimanapun hasilnya nanti.

"Kyu... Hae... ayo sarapan..." panggil sang _eomma, _"_ne eommaaaa..._" ucap Kyu dan Donghae bersamaan, "kau duluan saja Kyu, aku ingin merapikan kasurku dulu sebentar" ucap Donghae "baiklah _hyung _jangan lama lama _ne _ aku sudah lapar" ucap sang adik yang dibalas dengan anggukan Donghae.

Selesai merapikan kasurnya Donghae bergegas menuju ruang makan, dilihatnya sang ayah yang duduk tenang dengan sebuah koran ditangannya. Entah mengapa perasaan marah, jijik, kesal muncul begitu saja dalam hati Donghae tapi ia tau bahwa ia harus menahan semua itu, setidaknya didepan _eomma, hyung,_ dan Kyuhyun.

Dilemparnya sebuah tatapan membunuh Donghae kepada sang ayah, melihat hal itu sang ayah pun merasa ada yang jangal dengan anaknya hari itu, "kenapa Hae-ah ? apa ada masalah ?" ucap sang ayah tenang, Donghae yang sedang mencoba mengatur emosinya pun hanya diam dan menggeleng pelan "kau sakit sayang ? kenapa kau diam saja dari tadi ? apa kalian bertengkar ?" ucap _eomma _pada Donghae _hyung _"apa kau masih marah pada ku Hae soal kejadian semalam ?" tanya Leeteuk, Donghae yang merasa bersalah karna merusak suasanapun akhirnya berkata "aku baik-baik saja bu, _hyung_" ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Semua yang melihatpun ikut tersenyum dan melanjutkan sarapan mereka.

Kyuhyun yang merasa aneh dengan sikap Donghae saat itupun akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, "_hyung _kenapa ?" ucapnya, Donghae yang melihat kedatangan Kyuhyun pun tersenyum dan hanya menggeleng lemah, "_hyung _menyebalkan, bagaimana bisa kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kembaranmu sendiri. _Hyung_ menyebalkaaaaaaan" teriaknya. Donghae yang melihat hal itu sontak tertawa, "apa aku terlihat sebegitu menyebalkannya Kyunnie ?" ucap Donghae geli, Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk mengiyakan sambil terus menarik baju bagian bawah tentunya. Donghae tertawa sangat keras, rasanya ingin sekali mencubit pipi tembem milik sang adik tercintanya, tiba-tiba terbesit sebuah ide "Kyu aku sedang _bad mood _kau harus mentraktirku _ice cream_" ucapnya dengan gaya yang sedikit dibuat buat. Kyuhyun sontak kaget dengan permintaan sang kakak "yaa... _hyung_ mana ada adik mentraktir kakaknya _ice cream_ yang ada itu _hyung _yang harus mentraktirku" ucapnya dengan nada manja. "_aigoooo_ kau ini benar benar adik yang pelit Kyu, kau sama saja dengan Leeteuk _hyung"_ ucap Hae bercanda, sambil memajukan bibirnya Donghaepun menarik Kyuhyun menuju toko _ice cream _terdekat, sambil terus menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun ia terus berdoa agar tak ada yang akan memisahkan mereka sampai kapanpun.

Ditempat yang berbeda seorang wanita paruh baya sedang memandang kedua anak laki-laki yang tengah bercanda sambil menyantap _ice cream _mereka, ia tersenyum dan mulai menekan beberapa nomer di handphonenya.

"ya tuan, mereka telah ditemukan, mereka terlihat sangat tampan,," "..." wanita itu tersenyum dan berkata "yang mana yang akan kau bawa tuan ? apakah si manis dengan tingkah sok dewasanya itu ? atau si tampan dengan senyum kekanakannya ?" "..." "baiklah, akan segera aku laksanakan" ucapnya sambil menutup handphonenya.

"yaaaa _hyung _curang... itu _ice cream_ ku, kenapa _hyung _makan jugaaaaaaaaa" rengek Kyuhyun manja, Donghae yang mendengar hal itu berpura pura tidak tau dan terus menyantap _ice cream _miliknya sambil sesekali memakan _ice cream _lain milik adiknya.

"Kibummie apa yang harus kita berikan kepada Kyunnie dan Donghae ? sebentar lagi kan mereka ulang tahun" ucap Heechul, Kibum yang sedang membaca buku pun terdiam dan memandang _hyung_ nya itu "entahlah _hyung_ aku juga tak tau, apa kita ajak Leeteuk _hyung _saja untuk memberi kejutan ke mereka berdua ?" ucapnya, Heechul mengangguk menandakan ia setuju dengan ide sang adik "baiklah aku akan menghubungi Leeteuk _hyung_ dan membicarakan ini semua dengannya".

Heechul mengambil ponsel untuk menghubungin Leereuk, tak berapa lama terdengar suara Leeteuk diujung sana "_hyung ..." _ucap Heechul "_ne _... ada apa kau menghubungiku chulie ?" "_hyung _aku dan Bummie ingin memberikan kejutan kepada Kyuhyun dan Donghae, apa _hyung _mau ikut bergabung bersama kami ?" ucapnya "aaaaa... baiklah, sepulang sekolah aku akan kerumahmu kita bicarakan semuanya _ne_..." ucap Leeteuk "_ne... hyung... _sampai bertemu nanti" diakhirinya percakapan singkat itu. "Bummie nanti sore Leeteuk _hyung _akan kemari membicarakan hal ini," ucap Heechul pada Bummie, "_ne hyung" _ucap Bummie singkat sambil tersenyum.

Donghae melihat sang ayah yang baru pulang bekerja, ia ingin sekali menanyakan kejadian semalam ke ayahnya, tapi entah mengapa ia merasa bahwa waktunya belum pas, ia tak ingin masalah ini sampai diketahui oleh yang lain, apalagi sang ibu. Ia butuh waktu yang tepat untuk menanyakan semua ini, tapi tidak sekarang, biarlah untuk sementara masalah ini hanya ia yang tau.

Kibum, Heechul, dan Leeteuk sedang berkumpul untuk membicarakan kejutan yang akan mereka berikan kepada Kyuhyun dan Donghae, "mungkin lebih baik kita berikan mereka PSP saja _hyung, _Kyuhyun menyukainya" ucap Kibum, Leeteuk dan Heechul menggeleng menandakan ketidak setujuannya, "nemo, bantal nemo saja, Donghae menyukainya kan.." kali ini Heechul yang berbicara, kembali Leeteuk dan Kibum menggeleng, "aku sedang berfikir memberikan mereka sebuah figura, dari dulu sampai sekarang mereka tak pernah mau kalau disuruh foto bersama, entah apa alasannya" ucap Leeteuk, Kibum dan Heechulpun tersenyum mendengar usulan ini "tapi bagaimana kita mendapatkan foto mereka _hyung,_ bukankah kau bilang mereka tak pernah foto bersama ?" tanya Heechul "aku punya satu foto mereka, foto itu diambil 3 tahun yang lalu, itupun secara diam diam, aku selalu menyimpanya didompetku" ucap Leeteuk sambil mengeluarkan dompetnya, ia menarik selembar foto berukura didalam dompetnya foto dimana ada dua sosok yang tengah tertidur sambil memeluk satu sama lain, Heechul dan Kibum yang melihat foto itu mendadak tertawa sangat kencang, Leeteuk yang melihat merekapun ikut tertawa bersama.

"mau apa kau kembali kesini? Aku sudah katakan untuk pergi dari kehidupanku, jauhi aku, keluargaku" ucap Mr. Lee pada seorang wanita, wanita itu hanya tersenyum dan berkata "aku tak akan pernah menyerah sayang, bukankah kau sudah lama mengenalku? Kau jelas sudah tau semua sifatku kan?" raut wajah Mr. Lee mengeras seketika, tangannya mengepal rasanya ingin sekali ia tampar wanita yang berada tepat didepannya tapi ia masih memiliki hati, tak mungkin seorang laki-laki memukul seorang wanita apalagi wanita yang dikenalnya "pergi sebelum aku bertindak lebih jauh" tantang Mr. Lee sang wanita hanya tersenyum sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya, pergi meninggalkan Mr. Lee dengan amarah yang tersisa "_i will be back_ sayang" ucapnya sambil terus berjalan menembus kegelapan malam.

Tanpa Mr. Lee sadari seseorang tengah memperhatikannya dari kejauhan, merasa marah dan kesal, entah apa lagi yang mampu menggambarkan perasaannya saat ini, kecewa pasti tapi ia terus berusaha menahan amarahnya, ia memejamkan kedua matanya yang terasa memanas, mencoba menahan segala emosi yang memuncak dalam hati dan pikirannya, menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk mengklarifikasi semuanya, Donghae membuka kedua matanya, menghapus jejak air mata di wajahnya, tersenyum seolah tak melihat apapun, berjalan kembali kedalam kamar dimana sang adik tercinta menunggunya disana.

**TBC**

**Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Donghae dan sang ayah ?**

**Bagaimana dengan kakeknya ?**

**Siapa wanita itu ?**

**Kejutan seperti apa yang dipersiapkan Heechul, Kibum, dan Leeteuk ?**

**Terima kasih buat semua yang sudah mau baca FF ini**

**Masih banyak kesalahan yang Author buat jadi untuk itu mohon maaf**

**Maaf juga karena FF pertama yang telalu singkat, semua masih proses pembelajaran**

**Ini sequel dari FF Hanya Kau Aku dan Dia **

**Diharap reviewnya .. untuk silent reader juga terima kasih banyak **

**Khusus untuk rini 11888, fikyu, , cye, dian, terima kasih banyak untuk reviewnya **

**Sekali lagi kamsahamidaaaaaaa *Bow **


End file.
